Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
Conventional aerial vehicles may include a multi-rotor structure which may employ a lithium-ion battery as an energy source. However, a flight time of the vehicle may be limited, given that the lithium-ion battery has limited energy density and the multi-rotor structure has high power consumption. This limited range reduces the usefulness of aerial vehicles in particular applications.